Traditionally in a wired network, devices on the same Local Area Network (i.e., LAN) are able to discover and communicate with each other. For example, devices connected to the same router are able to share files between the devices. However, in public environments such as a public hotspot, there are security issues in allowing random public clients to communicate with each other over a LAN. For example, a hacker may connect to a LAN to hack a device of another user on the LAN. Security concerns become even greater when utilizing wireless access points that allow network access without a physical connection. Due to such risks, often clients in public environments are prevented from directly communicating over a LAN. Although it may be possible to specifically reconfigure and enable a LAN when communication between clients is desired, the difficulty and manual nature of the reconfiguration often makes it extremely difficult to allow such reconfigurations. Therefore there exists a need for a more flexible and efficient way to manage access between devices of a network.